Vulcan Adoration
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: When a young girl is rescued from a Romulan attack, Spock must take on the job of watching over her.
1. Ventus

**Author's Notes: **This is a story I created after seeing an episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ It was called "Hero Worship." This story is a similar concept, but happens in the days of the original _Star Trek._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Trek._ I will not be making money off of this story. All rights go to Gene Roddenbury and Paramount.

Vulcan Adoration Chapter 1: Ventus 

The starship _Enterprise_ was not far away from the Ventus star system. The crew was en route to Ventus VI, a planet at the heart of the system. Their mission was simple: they must investigate the situation on the planet's surface. Reports had come to Starfleet, and they were not good. It seemed there had been a Romulan attack on the people of Ventus VI, and Starfleet wanted the survivors—if any—to be beamed aboard the _Enterprise._

"Captain," said Uhura. "Starfleet High Commissioner Michaels is on my communicator."

"Put him on the main viewing screen, Lieutenant," Kirk replied, not looking up from the PADD he was writing on.

"Captain Kirk," came the calm bass of High Commissioner Michaels. "I have an update of the situation on Ventus VI."

"Yes, Commissioner," Kirk said. "What is the message?"

'There is a single survivor on the planet. Her name is Faith Golwinch, and she is six years old," Michaels replied.

At that, Kirk exploded. "You expect me to go to Ventus VI just to save some six year old kid!"

"Kirk, she cannot stay there, everyone else has died. It is a miracle she survived," Michaels replied calmly.

Kirk drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Of course…you're right, Commissioner."

"Get to Ventus VI as soon as you can," he replied. "Good luck."

The viewing screen faded into its usual black, and Kirk rubbed his temples. He could feel a splitting headache coming on, and that would just make it worse.

"Spock," Kirk called. "Come here for a moment."

Spock stood up and walked over to the captain. "Yes, Sir?"

"I hate to ask you this, but would you be willing to look after Faith?" Kirk asked.

Spock considered. This would prove to be a fascinating experience, and would train him on dealing with other humans. At long last, Spock replied.

"I have considered all the angles of your proposition and have come to a logical decision. It would prove to be a fascinating experience, so my answer to your question is yes."

Kirk smiled. "Great. Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Spock returned to his station and sat down. As he was doing so, Sulu's deep bass filled the air.

"We have arrived at Ventus VI, Captain," he said.

Kirk pressed a button on the chair's console. "Scotty, get the transporter ready for beam-up. Spock, myself, and Dr. McCoy will be there shortly."

"Aye, Sir," Scotty said.

When the trio reached the transporter room, Scotty wished them luck and beamed them down to the surface of Ventus VI. It was very like Vulcan—lots of deserts and hot sun. Spock felt right at home. He began to scan his tricorder over different things: a patch of sand, some rocks, and underbrush. Then something odd happened. Spock's tricorder picked up a life-form reading. The sensors were detecting it as being to their right.

"Captain," Spock called. "My tricorder has picked up an unidentified life-form."

"Where is it, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"To the right of our present location," Spock replied, pointing.

Kirk broke into a run and headed in that direction. Spock and McCoy hurried after him and stopped when they saw the ruins of what had once been a very large house. Kirk slowed down, looking at the ruins and catching his breath.

"Spock," Kirk panted. "Use your tricorder; I think we may have found the source of the life-form reading."

"Indeed," Spock replied, scanning over the ruins. A few minutes later, he turned to Captain Kirk. "There _is _a life-form here. We must get the person out so we may find out exactly what has transpired."

"Dr. McCoy, you go with Spock, I'll wait here for a report," Kirk said.

Without a second glance at the captain, McCoy followed Spock into the midst of the ruins, using his medical scanner to find the person. McCoy gave a yell to Spock when he discovered a little girl standing a few feet away from him.

She was a pretty little thing, with long, straight black hair and intense blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and her lips were small and pink. She was wearing a sort of tunic made from lavender velour.

"Hello, little one," McCoy said kindly. "Who are you?"

Before the girl could reply, Spock had come up and stood by McCoy. The girl stood silently, looking at Spock, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Would you mind telling us your name, sweetheart?" McCoy asked.

"I am Faith," she said. "Why did you come?"

It was Spock who answered. "We have come to save you. Let us take you to our ship."

She said nothing, just kept her eyes locked with Spock's as she walked towards the two men. When she reached them, she stood on one side of Spock and put her hand in his. Spock was surprised, but did not show it.

"Looks like you have another admirer, Spock!" McCoy quipped.

Spock did not reply, but the tips of his pointed ears turned slightly green at the doctor's words. He tried to pull his hand out of Faith's grasp, but she refused to release his hand. She seemed to be frightened of something.

"We must get back to Captain Kirk," Spock said. "He is expecting a report."

The three of them walked back to Captain Kirk, who was waiting—rather

impatiently—for their return.

"Hello, little one," Kirk said, when he saw Faith. "What is your name?"

"I am Faith," she replied. "Why are you here?"

"I want to take you to my ship, sweetheart," Kirk replied. "You cannot stay here alone—what if there is another Romulan attack?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Kirk got out his communicator and put it to his lips. "Four to beam up, please."

Faith felt as though her body was being vaporized. She did not much care for the sensation, but it was over before she knew it. She had not let go of Spock's hand, even when she was beamed up.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking at Spock for an answer.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You are on the U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

She smiled, for the first time since meeting the three men.

"Go with Dr. McCoy. He will check you over and make sure you are healthy," Spock told her.

But Faith still rejected the idea of releasing Spock's hand. Spock sighed. "If I come with you, will you go with Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes," said Faith.

So Spock and Faith went into sickbay, where Faith was given a clean bill of health—and a replicated cherry lollipop. She sucked on it—using her free hand to hold it when she was not—while Dr. McCoy examined her.

She looked at Spock. "What's your name?"

"You would be unable to pronounce it. Call me Spock," was the reply.

She smiled. "Spock?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…for saving me…and bringing me here," she said, yawning.

"You are fortunate we came in time," Spock said. "Do you require rest?"

She nodded and promptly fell asleep on his shoulder—still clinging to his hand. When she was sound asleep, Spock carefully picked her up and carried her to his quarters. After prying her hand out of his, he laid her in his bed and tucked the blanket around her, then turned out the lights and exited his quarters.

He went to the bridge in search of Captain Kirk. He saw the doctor and Kirk talking about Faith and her attachment to Spock.

"She really seems to _love _him," McCoy said. "Did you see what happened when Spock wanted her to go with me to have a check-up?"

"No, I didn't," Kirk replied. "What happened?"

"She would not come unless Spock came, and then she fell asleep on him," McCoy said.

At that moment, they looked up and saw Spock. Both greeted him and invited him to join the conversation.

"Where's your shadow?" McCoy joked.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "She is asleep in my quarters."

"Good," Kirk said. "She has had a stressful day."

**Author's notes continued:** This chapter may seem boring, but that is because it explains a lot of stuff. Next chapter will be much better, I promise.


	2. Lost on the Enterprise

Chapter 2: Lost on the Enterprise 

When Faith awoke, she was unsure of her surroundings. She climbed out of Spock's bed and looked around. She saw lots of Vulcan weapons and other artifacts. Then she remembered falling asleep on Spock, and assumed he had brought her there. More than anything at the moment, she wanted the security of holding onto Spock's hand and just being around him. Faith had made up her mind to try and find him. She exited his quarters and began her investigations. She walked through two hallways, turned left, and bumped into Sulu.

"Hello, there," he said. "Where are you going?"

"Where's Spock?" she asked.

"Spock?" he asked. "I think he is on the bridge or in the lab."

Faith smiled. "Thank you."

She continued down the same corridor and turned right. She had gone no more than two feet when she bumped into Yeoman Rand.

"Hi," said Rand. "Where are you supposed to be, little one?"

"Where's Spock?" she asked.

"I just saw him, dear. He is headed towards the lab," Rand replied.

Faith nodded in thanks and walked on. She walked through three more hallways and turned many corners until she found the lab. She walked in and found Spock hunched over a console, deep in thought. He did not seem to realize Faith was there.

She walked up to him and placed one small hand on the soft velour of his uniform shirt. He did not jump, but merely looked up from his work.

"Hello, Faith," he said. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you."

"Have you been searching for me?" he asked, as he sat back in his chair. Faith climbed into his lap and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Yes," she answered. "How did you know?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I am a Vulcan."

"Oh," she said. "Mommy once told me about Vulcans. They can read thoughts."

"Correct," Spock confirmed. "Usually, Vulcans need to mind-meld before doing so, however."

She nodded. "I know. Mommy told me that, too."

Spock gave a half smile. "Your mother must have worked with a Vulcan."

"She did," Faith replied, unwept tears glistening in her eyes.

Spock could sense that Faith was near tears, so he began to comb through her hair with his long fingers. It seemed to soothe her slightly, but she would tense up if he happened to stop.

Faith lost all sense of self-control as he continued, and burst into tears. Spock wrapped his arms around her—albeit tentatively—and rested his chin on her hair. He held Faith and let her have her cry. When she gathered herself together, she hugged Spock tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Spock asked.

She nodded in response, and climbed off his lap. She slid her hand into Spock's again as they made their way to the food area. When they entered, McCoy was not surprised to find one of Spock's hands caught in Faith's. He let them alone, as he could sense that Faith needed Spock's attention all to herself for the moment.

After dinner, Faith seemed to be sleepy again, so since Spock was feeling the same way, they went to his quarters to go to sleep. For pajamas, Spock shortened the sleeves of one of his older uniform shirts. It was warm and comfortable and would serve its purpose well. The two climbed into bed, turned out the light, and fell asleep.

Author's Notes: Sorry if Spock seemed a little OOC in this chapter. In chapter three I will try ti make sure he stays the way he should.


	3. Questions Answered

Chapter 3: Questions Answered 

The next morning, Spock woke up to find pressure on the left side of his body. He looked down and discovered Faith asleep, with half her body on Spock. Gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping child, he eased her off of him and went to prepare for the day. She stirred, but did not awaken. By the time he returned, Faith was awake.

"Good morning," said Spock. "You slept well, I hope?"

"Good morning, Spock," Faith replied, sounding not quite awake.

Faith put on the tunic-type dress she had worn the day before and followed Spock out of his quarters. As they walked along, she put her hand into his. Spock sighed inwardly. Would she _ever _tire of holding onto his hand?

"Faith," Spock said. "You are going to be watched by Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura today."

The effect of that simple sentence on Faith was surprising to Spock. Her mouth turned down and her blue eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at him. "You are leaving me?"

"It will only be for a short time," Spock replied. "There are some things Captain Kirk requires my assistance with."

Those words seemed to soothe her slightly, and she calmed down for the moment. However, when they reached the quarters of Nurse Chapel, Faith clung as tight as she could to Spock's hand, plus tried to bury her face in the soft velour of his shirt.

The doors of Chapel's quarters made a swooshing sound as they opened to admit the visitors inside. Chapel smiled when she saw Spock and Faith.

"Hello, Faith," she said warmly.

Faith would not answer. She was still unhappy with the thought of Spock leaving her with someone she did not know.

"I must leave now, Faith," Spock said. "You obey Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura, do you hear?"

She nodded and released his hand, only to throw her arms around his waist and hug him. After about a minute, she released him and let him go. Faith turned to Chapel, eyes brimming with tears.

The nurse picked Faith up and held her close while she cried, occasionally massaging her back.

"Shh," Chapel murmured. "He'll come back."

Just then, the doors opened again to admit Nyota Uhura inside.

"Hi, Christine," Uhura said. "Hi, Faith."

"Hi, Nyota," Chapel said.

"What's the matter with Faith?" Uhura asked.

"She's upset because Spock just left," Chapel said.

"Well, we can't have that!" Uhura replied cheerfully. "Faith, I brought you something."

She held out some paper and markers. Faith took the items and smiled slightly.

"I thought you might like to draw something for Spock, to give him when he comes back," Uhura explained.

While Uhura and Chapel were trying to get Faith's mind off of Spock's absence, Kirk and Spock were discussing Faith and the Romulan attack. Spock was positive that there was an underlying reason for their attack. Kirk was not so sure; he thought they were just having "fun."

"Instead of worrying about the Romulans," Kirk said, "maybe we should try and find out more about Faith. It would be necessary if she is to stay here for some time."

"That is a wise idea," Spock replied. "I shall begin at once."

Faith soon forgot about Spock; she was having too much fun. She had drawn three pictures and played games with Uhura and Chapel. Now, all were eating replicated chocolates.

Spock was working very hard. He used the computer's databanks to look up all persons with the last name of Golwinch. What he discovered was a surprise. It seemed that a Devon and Elya Golwinch had been stationed on Ventus VI. They were its first colonists. During their

six-and-a-half year stay on the planet, Elya had become pregnant with a baby girl—who was named Faith Alyson Golwinch. When the Romulans had attacked, Faith had been well hidden, and had escaped the attack. However, her parents had fled before they got a chance to liberate Faith, and that was when Starfleet had gotten word of the predicament.

With this information discovered, he went to Captain Kirk and relayed what he had learned. Kirk told Spock to see if he could discover where Elya and Devon had fled to when the Romulans attacked. So Spock returned to the computer and tried to find out where they had escaped. After about fifteen minutes, he made a shocking discovery.

"Captain!" Spock said. "They are on Vulcan!"

"We can get there in no less than a week," Kirk said. "It would be nice to see Faith reunited with her parents, however."

With all his work finished, Spock decided it was a good time to go and collect Faith. He made his way to Nurse Chapel's quarters and pressed the bell.

"Come," she said.

Spock entered and stood silently, waiting to see if Faith would realize he had returned. She looked up from her fourth drawing and saw Spock. Breaking into a huge grin, she abandoned her drawing and ran to Spock, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Spock," she murmured, words muffled by his uniform shirt. "I thought you'd never come back."

Both Uhura and Chapel smiled, and Uhura whispered to Chapel about how cute Faith was. Spock raised an eyebrow, but allowed Faith to hug him. He did not want to hurt her. After five minutes, she pulled away and looked up at him.

"We must go, Faith," Spock said. "Say your good-byes to Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura."

Faith did so, and then ran to Spock. They left and went back to Spock's quarters, where Faith gave Spock all the drawings she had made for him. He gave her a half smile and thanked her. Spock knew he would have to tell her about his discoveries, but discerned that he would have to wait till the next day. Otherwise, it would keep her—and him—awake later that night.

Faith seemed increasingly attached to Spock all that night, only letting him out of her sight when he asked that she wait for him. Spock thought he had better speak with Captain Kirk or Dr. McCoy about Faith's attachment to him. When bedtime came, Faith snuggled up to Spock's warm body and fell asleep right away.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter may seem a little boring, but it explains a lot of things. Hope you like it!


	4. The Effects of Coffee

Author's Notes: I just wanted to make sure you know something. When you see single quotation marks, it is someone's thoughts. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update my story, but I have been very busy with other things. Thank you.

Chapter 4: The Effects of Coffee 

Like the previous morning, Spock awoke to find Faith snuggled against him. One of her arms was resting on his stomach, and she had placed her head on his shoulder. Spock could sense that Faith truly loved him, and that was why he never objected to her incessant desires to be close to him.

Spock was due on the bridge in less than an hour, so he eased Faith off of him and went to prepare himself for the day. While he was in the shower, Faith awoke and discovered Spock had already gotten up. She looked around and tried to discover his location. When she heard the sound of the water running in the bathroom, she jumped out of bed and ran to the door, knocking as loud as she could.

'Faith requires what little love I can give her. I must hurry and see what it is she wishes of me now,' thought Spock, as he rinsed off his hair.

Soon he was dressed, and he stepped out of the bathroom. He nearly tripped over Faith because she was right in front of the door. She flung her arms around his waist and hugged him good morning. Spock picked her up quite easily—Vulcan strength was useful—and held her, albeit tentatively. She rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Good morning, Faith," Spock said.

Faith planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Spock."

He walked over to his armchair—Faith still in his arms—and sat down, letting her get comfortable. They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Spock broke the ice.

"We are going down to the bridge today," Spock said. "Before we go, is there anything you wish to do or ask me?"

She nodded. "Do you love me?"

Spock hesitated. He knew she was acquainted with the habits of Vulcans, but was unsure if she knew about their mating routines. He decided to answer honestly, since Vulcans do not lie.

"I know you are on familiar terms with my lifestyle," Spock said. "I also realize that you have acquired strong feelings for me."

"You do not love me?" she asked sadly.

"I did not say that," Spock said, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "I care deeply for you and do not wish you to be hurt."

Faith smiled up at Spock. "I love you."

Spock set Faith on her feet and stood up. Before she could reach for his hand, he held it out to her. She immediately grabbed it and they left his quarters.

When they arrived, the first thing to happen was for Spock to be summoned by Dr. McCoy. He just happened to be making a routine check of the bridge's personnel. Faith was left to her own devices, and she wandered around the bridge. She went over to Captain Kirk's vacated chair and discovered his partially full cup of coffee. Faith had never tasted coffee before, and was unaware of its effects. She sipped at it cautiously, for it was still hot. Faith soon learned that coffee is very bitter and strong—not at all tasty if you are not used to it. Yet, she kept drinking it, because she was thirsty.

Meanwhile, Spock and McCoy were discussing the best way to break Spock's findings to Faith. Both men agreed on one thing—that Faith must be told before the arrival at Vulcan.

McCoy was also trying to figure out why Faith was so close to Spock. He was assuming it was because she had lost her parents—although temporarily—and needed someone to close the doors of loneliness.

"Hey," McCoy said. "Where is your shadow, anyway?"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "She is right…here?"

He saw Faith still standing by Kirk's chair. "What are you doing over there?"

She ran to him and wrapped an arm around one side of his body. She had a huge, unnatural grin on her face from the coffee she had drunk. Spock's other eyebrow soon joined its partner when he saw how hyper Faith was. She ran around the room at light speed. She tried to use Spock's body as a jungle gym. She tried to tickle Dr. McCoy.

Spock's head began to pound. "I am getting a headache."

"You are not the only one, Spock!" McCoy almost yelled. "Where did she get all that energy, anyway?"

Spock saw the cup that had held Captain Kirk's coffee. It was lying on the floor, having been knocked to the ground when Faith had run by. He picked it up and sniffed it, smelling coffee.

"Faith has been drinking what you humans refer to as coffee," Spock said. "Its effects have taken a toll upon her, and she is very wound up."

"Great!" McCoy said sarcastically. "Just what we need, a hyper six-year-old roaming around the ship!"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I shall tend to her."

"Good luck," McCoy said.

"Faith, come here," Spock said. "It is time for us to return to my quarters."

She came over to Spock, looking up into his eyes sleepily. It seemed the first round of the coffee's effects was wearing off, because she was now very sleepy. Spock led her off the bridge. When they were a few feet away, Faith became too tired to walk, so Spock picked her up. Along the rest of the way back, she let her head slump onto Spock's shoulder and fell asleep. Once they were back in Spock's quarters, he realized she was asleep, and tried to think of what could be done. He did not wish to risk putting her in his bed like last time; for fear that she might wake up. Spock sat in the same chair he had used earlier in the day, and held Faith as she slept off all the caffeine.

Roughly an hour later, she woke up and found herself nestled in Spock's arms. She pulled away slightly and looked into Spock's eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked Spock. "What happened?"

"You have had an overdose of caffeine," Spock replied. "It made you become overexcited. Also, it made you exhausted, and I brought you back to my quarters."

"Oh," said Faith. "What's caffeine?"

"It is a substance used in certain types of hot drinks," Spock answered.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"It makes you wake up if you cannot do it on your own," Spock said.

"Oh," said Faith, leaning on Spock's shoulder again.

He raised his eyebrow. "Were you unaware of its effects?"

"Yes," said Faith. "Spock, I am sorry."

He cupped her chin with one hand. "It is quite alright, my dear. You were oblivious to the effects, and will know in the future not to drink anything with caffeine in it."

Later that night, while Faith was asleep—snuggled up to him, of course—Spock reflected on the events of the day. The sight of Faith trying to use his body as a jungle gym had been very amusing. Spock smiled a rare smile, and fell asleep.


	5. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed 

Spock awoke the next morning with the thought that he would have to tell Faith of his findings. There could be no putting it off, for she had the right to know everything. She had thrown an arm and a leg over him during the past night. Spock watched the sleeping bundle with interest, until he realized they had both overslept. He gently eased her off of him, and went to shower. Just like the previous morning, Faith awoke as soon as she heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, knocking as hard as she could.

"I will be right with you," Spock said. "Please be patient."

Sighing to herself, Faith sat on the bed and squirmed, impatiently awaiting Spock. In roughly ten minutes, he came out of the bathroom. Faith slid off the bed and threw her arms around Spock. He picked her up and cupped her chin with one hand.

"Good morning, Faith," he said.

She planted a kiss on his nose. "Good morning, Spock."

Spock did not reply, for he was contemplating how to tell Faith where her parents were. He carried Faith to the chair and sat her on his lap. She looked up at him expectantly.

"I must tell you something important," Spock said.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"The _Enterprise _is heading to Vulcan," he answered.

"Vulcan?" she asked. "Why?"

"Your parents are there, my dear," Spock said. "You will see them in five days."

"But _why_?" she asked. "_Why_ are they on Vulcan?"

"That is a question even I cannot answer as of right now," he answered. "I am sorry."

Faith had been sitting sideways on Spock's lap, but now she shifted around until she was facing him. Spock could sense that she was in need of some comfort, and sure enough, she wrapped her arms around his chest and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

'She seems to enjoy what humans refer to as hugging,' thought Spock. 'I believe I shall oblige to her desires.'

He enveloped her body in a hug, which made her hug him even tighter. He rested his chin on her hair. Spock soon became aware of the wetness of his shirt. Was Faith crying? He lifted her chin with one hand and looked at the tears streaming down her face.

"Have I done something to hurt you?" Spock asked. "Please, tell me what troubles you."

She shook her head. "I miss my mommy."

"Oh," Spock answered. "You will see her in five days."

Faith sniffled. "I know."

Spock let his thumb trail over the tears on her cheeks. He then hugged her again, hoping she would calm down. She did, and let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

They stayed like that until Spock realized he was due on the bridge. He released Faith from his embrace and helped her to climb off of his lap.

"I must go to the bridge," Spock said. "You will be watched by Captain Kirk until I have finished my shift."

"Okay," Faith said, trying to hide her sadness at the thought of Spock leaving her.

Spock could sense her emotions, and said, "Faith, my dear, you will be fine. It is only for a few hours, and the captain is a very nice man."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at Spock.

He squeezed her hand as they left his quarters—Faith with some reluctance—and headed towards the quarters of Captain Kirk. "I promise."

When they reached Captain Kirk's quarters, Spock pressed the buzzer and heard Kirk tell them to come inside. Spock and Faith stepped inside Kirk's quarters and found Kirk lying on his bed. After he realized he had company, he sat up and smiled.

"Hello, Faith," he said. "Hi, Spock."

Faith would not answer because she was nervous. She had become accustomed to Spock always being around, and that was why she did not like to be around anyone but him.

"I must go, Faith," Spock said. "I shall return in 2.58 hours."

Faith pulled her hand out of Spock's and threw her arms around him. After about a minute and a half, she released him. He walked out the door, and Faith followed, watching him until he turned the corner. Then she climbed on Kirk's bed and began to cry. Kirk had seen the whole thing, so he picked her up and held her until she got some control.

"You really love him, don't you," Kirk said. "Spock, I mean."

"I'm in love with him…and…I want to marry him," she blurted out, voicing her true feelings for the first time.

Kirk smiled. "I am not surprised that you feel this way."

Faith did not reply because she had begun to cry again, so Kirk held her and stroked her hair until she could contain herself. Kirk handed her some paper and markers and told her to draw what she felt. Out of her mind came a beautiful picture. It showed a big heart, and inside it were Spock and Faith, holding hands.

"That is a beautiful picture, Faith," Kirk said. "I am sure Spock will love it."

Faith smiled. "Thank you."

While Faith had been spilling out her heart to Captain Kirk, Spock was hard at work trying to see if he could answer Faith's persistent questions about why her parents were on Vulcan. Within 11.337 minutes of research, he had the answer.

It seemed that when the Romulans had attacked Ventus VI, Elya and Devon had done everything in their power to locate Faith—but to no avail. They had been forced to escape, hidden inside a "parcel" that was to be shipped to Vulcan. Elya and Devon had chosen Vulcan because of Elya's year of being stationed there. Elya had been an assistant to Sarek while there, but towards the end of her work with him; she had met Devon, and had fallen in love with him.

When Elya had become pregnant with Faith, she and Devon left Vulcan, for she did not wish her unborn child to receive the nasty remarks she and Devon had received. There was a good deal of wariness between some Vulcans and those who were "different." Elya knew that she had to do what was best for her child, even if it meant leaving her job behind. So Devon and Elya had left Vulcan behind and joined an expedition headed for the Ventus star system.

Faith had grown up on Ventus VI with her parents. They lived there happily—until the Romulans had attacked. That was when Spock, Kirk, and McCoy had rescued her, and she had become so attached to Spock.

Spock finished up his work and went to collect Faith. He pressed the buzzer and entered. Faith looked up and ran to Spock with her arms open. He gave her a look that meant, 'Not now…we need to discuss something first.'

Faith was disappointed, but tried not to show it as she collected her drawing and went back to Spock. After saying good-bye to Captain Kirk, they left and went back to Spock's quarters.

"There is something we must discuss," Spock said. "I have found an answer to your question."

Faith climbed onto Spock's lap and looked up at him expectantly. "What did you learn?"

"The reason for your parents' refuge on Vulcan," he answered.

"Tell me!" said Faith, eagerly awaiting the tale.

"When the Romulans attacked Ventus VI, your parents tried everything they could to locate you, but were forced to flee before being killed," Spock said. "They chose Vulcan because your mother was an assistant to my father before you were born."

"Oh," said Faith. "Mommy once said she had worked on Vulcan."

"Indeed," Spock said. "They escaped by hiding inside a supposed parcel that was to be shipped to Vulcan."

"Mommy also said she would like to go back to Vulcan," Faith told Spock. "She said she had had a good job there."

"Mm," said Spock. "Fascinating. We shall do everything we can to reunite you with your parents. That is why we are headed to Vulcan."

"Would you?" Faith pleaded, looking up at Spock.

"Certainly," said Spock. "I shall do everything that can logically be done."

"Thank you!" Faith said, throwing her arms around Spock and kissing his cheek.

"You are most welcome, my dear," Spock replied.

"I love you, Spock," Faith said, smiling up at him.

Spock let his shields melt away. "I love you, too, Faith."

Faith did not reply, for she had buried her head in Spock's uniform shirt, apparently trying to get closer to him than she already was. He held her close and welcomed the touch, for it was soothing. They stayed like that until Spock realized Faith was asleep. It had gotten to be very late, so he carefully laid her in the bed and covered her up. Then he prepared for sleep and climbed in bed as well. Within five minutes she was snuggled against him, fast asleep. Spock stroked her hair and fell asleep.


	6. The Nightmare

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have read my story thus far. I do apologize for the delay of chapter five. I was busy and could not write for a bit. Anyway, here is chapter six.

Chapter 6: The Nightmare

Spock awoke to insistent fingers poking him in the side. Blinking sleep away, he sat up and gazed at the clock, which read 2:03 AM, standard time. Why had Faith awakened him in the middle of the night? He looked at Faith, and gasped inwardly. Her face was flushed and clammy, and her hair was wet and plastered to her head. She was panting as if she had just been running. Her blue eyes, which were usually sparkling with mirth, were scared-looking.

"Faith," said Spock. "It is the middle of the night. Why have you awakened me?"

"SPOCK!" she screamed. "Oh, Spock, I had a horrible dream!"

"Do you wish to discuss it now, or can it wait?" Spock asked.

"Now," Faith pleaded. "Please, Spock."

"All right," said Spock. "We shall go and sit in my armchair."

He scooped Faith into the safety of his arms and carried her to the armchair, settling Faith onto his lap protectively. She buried her head into the black silk nightshirt he was wearing, seeking comfort. They stayed like that until Faith found her voice.

"I dreamed I was back on Ventus VI with you and my parents. We were inside my old house having dinner. And then the Romulans came, killing you and my parents…oh, Spock, it was awful!" she said.

"Dreams of great losses are not uncommon, my dear," Spock responded.

Tears began to flow from Faith's eyes, and Spock answered by enveloping her in the warmth of his body. She buried her face into his nightshirt and cried for a while. When she had calmed down, Spock put her back into bed and covered her up. Then he got in bed as well and turned out the light.

Spock felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep when his alarm sounded. He had no desire to go on shift, because he disliked having to leave Faith when she needed him so very much. Sleepily, he walked over to his console, using it to call the captain.

"Captain, I must refrain from shift today," he said.

"You, Spock?" Kirk said, unable to hide his surprise. "Why?"

"Faith had what you would call a nightmare last night," Spock answered. "I have deduced that she will not enjoy being apart from me today."

"And you would like to spend the day with her in order to ease her fear?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative," Spock confirmed. "I shall see you tomorrow, Captain."

"See you tomorrow, Spock," Kirk replied.

Spock turned off his console and climbed back into bed. Within 1.8 seconds, Faith had cuddled up to his warm body and thrown an arm across his chest. He began to spoon her, in an attempt to ensure she was safe. No longer sleepy, Spock watched her sleep, and smiled a rare smile when she put her head on his shoulder. Using one hand, he began to gently fondle her hair.

His actions caused her to stir and look at him sleepily. "Spock…"

"Shh," he soothed. "You may go back to sleep if you desire it, my dear. I am not due on the bridge today."

She cuddled closer to him and fell asleep to the sound of Spock's breathing. He sat there in a light meditative state, occasionally caressing Faith's hair or readjusting her against him. After 2.3 hours, Faith woke up again, looking up into Spock's eyes.

"Good morning, Spock," she said, smiling up at him sleepily.

"Good morning, Faith," he responded. "You are feeling better?"

"Yes," she said, sitting up and trying to crawl into Spock's lap. He allowed her to sit there for a while, as she did not seem to want to leave him alone. He rested his chin on her sleep-mussed hair. She leaned against his chest, feeling at peace because Spock was at her side. An hour later, Spock realized he needed to prepare himself for the day.

"Faith," said Spock. "I must ask that you let me prepare for the day."

"Okay," she said, getting off his lap sadly.

"I shall finish within the space of 10.589 minutes," Spock answered. "That is a short time."

He helped her to climb off his lap and got her situated with some paper and a pen. Then he walked off to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

While that was going on, Faith drew some pictures for Spock and then sat on the bed, waiting—quite eagerly, I might add—for Spock to come out of the bathroom. Once he finally did, Faith attacked him. She ran from the bed and jumped into his arms. Spock caught her easily and held her against his warm body.

"Spock…" she whispered.

He held her even tighter. "Yes, my dear. I am right here."

They sat down in the armchair again, but Faith slid off Spock's lap and ran to get the pictures she had drawn—the new ones from today and the one she had drawn the previous day. Spock loved them, especially the one of him and Faith in a heart.

"Faith, my dear," said Spock. "We must go down to sick bay because Dr. McCoy wishes to speak with you."

"Okay," Faith agreed, sliding off of Spock's warm lap.

"I will be right outside the door," said Spock. "This should only take 30 minutes."

Faith nodded, taking Spock's hand as they walked out of the door. During the walk to sickbay, Spock could sense Faith's emotions, so he pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked in silence until Faith turned her head and looked up at Spock thoughtfully.

"Why does Dr. McCoy want to talk to me?" she asked, waiting for Spock's answer.

"I am uncertain of his reasons," Spock responded. "I think he wishes to help you be reunited with your parents, as well. He needs information about the attack and such."

"Oh," she said, mulling that over for a bit. "Spock…?"

"Yes, my dear?" he asked. "What do you wish?"

Faith was silent for a full minute before she replied to his query. "You…you promise to stay with me…while I'm with Dr. McCoy?"

"If you wish it, and Dr. McCoy approves, I shall," Spock answered. "However, this is your time with Dr. McCoy, and he may want it to be private."

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"In that case, I will be right outside the door," he said. "All right?"

"I guess," she answered.

"If that should happen, please remember you will only be apart from me for a short time," Spock said, in an attempt to console Faith. "Does that set your mind at ease?"

"Yes," said Faith. "But I don't like it."

"There will always be things in life that seem displeasing, my dear," Spock answered.

"I know," Faith replied. "It's just that…well…"

"You have become accustomed to me always being around, and you do not like to be away from me for extended periods of time?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted, blushing a bright pink.

"I understand somewhat," Spock said.

Spock and Faith had reached sickbay, so they walked in and greeted Dr. McCoy. After speaking to Spock for a few minutes, he requested that Spock wait outside.

Spock and Faith had reached sickbay, so they walked in and greeted Dr. McCoy. After speaking to Spock for a few minutes, he requested that Spock wait outside. Faith was disappointed, but did not show it.

Dr. McCoy began to question Faith. He got her to tell him all about her life and family, the Romulan attack, and even her feelings for Spock. Dr. McCoy listened and understood most of what she was going through.

"Okay, Faith, we're done," Dr. McCoy said. "I just need to speak with Spock for a few minutes, and then you can be on your way."

Faith went out the door. "Dr. McCoy wants to speak to you."

She waited out in the hall while Spock was speaking with Dr. McCoy. The doctor warned Spock that Faith was very much in love with him. It turned out, however, that Spock was aware of it. He was going to let Faith be as close to him as she needed. In a few moments, Spock returned, and the two returned to his quarters.

The rest of the day consisted of mainly cuddling, since Faith could not seem to leave Spock alone for even five minutes. Spock obliged, because he did not wish to see Faith unhappy. That night, Faith fell asleep, lulled by Spock's gentle breathing and scent.


End file.
